Lost Parchments
by nim draug
Summary: Consists of short pieces I wrote years ago that were tragically lost in my wardrobe. I finally found them again so I hope you like them.
1. Climbing a hill

**Author's note: These pieces are actually more than three years old. Writing timed stories and pieces of descriptive writing was how I prepared for my English GCSE's all those years ago. I've tried not to edit these pieces as I want to preserve my old writing style but I hope you enjoy them all the same. **

**/\/\/\/\/\**

"Wake up you fools, it's 11:30 in the morning. We've got to get a move on!" cried Gandalf. Sam yawned as he rolled over in his sleep, crushing a half awake Pippin,

"Aagh! Get off Sam, get off!" Pippin pushed the hobbit off him and Sam woke up with a grunt,

"What's goin' on Mister Gandalf?"

"We overslept! We only left Rivendell yesterday and we've barely walked two miles! We need to set off now!"

So, after a very sleepy start, the fellowship packed their things and set off. After five minutes of walking, they came to a large hill. Everyone groaned and Pippin wouldn't stop complaining as the climbed the hill: he was hungry…

"Gandalf, I'm hungry. Oi! Gandalf, I said I'm hungry," he wailed.

"Fool of a Took! You've already had breakfast so we're not stopping!"

"We've had one yes – what about second breakfast, elevenses, afternoon tea, dinner, supper – you know about them right? You can't starve us wee hobbits like this!"

"Be silent! You aren't eating until we reach the next camp; if everyone else can manage, so can you!" the wizard roared.

Gandalf had got his way but Pippin wouldn't stop complaining along the tiring journey up the hill, so when they reached the top, he laughed with joy and Pippin kept quiet.

Legolas suddenly pounced onto a rock in front of them, scanning the area with his elven eyes. Everyone silently watched him until his eyes went wide and he cried, "Hide! Get down, now!"

Everybody immediately obeyed, hiding under bushes and fallen trees. A few seconds later, a huge flock of black crows swooped down, just missing the small group: they hadn't been seen.

But Pippin was hungry.

As the crows were flying away, Pippin jumped out of his hiding spot and yelled, "Hey you! Over here! I'm over here!"

He jumped up and down like a mad man and the crows turned around and flew towards him.

Gimli boomed, "Lad! What are you doing!"

"Trying to get some crow for afternoon tea – it tastes like chicken!"

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Ok! Legolas, shoot down my lunch!"

Before Gandalf could stop him, Legolas obeyed. As soon as he heard the twang of his bow, one of the crows fell.

This made the winged creatures very angry…

They were upon the fellowship in seconds. They were outnumbered and it wasn't long before Frodo ran down the hill screaming like a little girl – Sam soon followed, "MISTER FRODOOOOO!"

Then everybody got into battle mode – knives and swords slashed the creatures while Gimli's axe hammered the birds to the ground. Gandalf used his staff to set any beast that came near him alight…

An hour later, the fellowship were sat around a campfire at the top. Frodo and Sam were plucking the greasy feathers off the dead crows, Boromir was turning three crows on a spit and Gimli was handing out what he had already cooked, "Do you want a crow wing lad?"

Pippin's head shot up – he grabbed the wing and devoured it. With food still in his mouth, he turned to Gandalf, "So… Do you think we made progress today?"

"Not at all Peregrin Took," he grumbled.

Pippin smiled, "Erm, why not Gandalf?"

"Because we should have walked twenty miles today and reached the mountains of Cadharas and all we've done today is climb a blasted hill!"

"Gandalf?"

"What?"

"Do you wanna crow wing?"

The wizard grunted, puffing on his pipe, "Hobbits…"

**/\/\/\/\/\**

**I seemed to be a huge fan of exclamation marks when I wrote this… as for the distances – most probably wrong but out of all the randomness in that, surely that isn't the thing you'd point out as odd right? **


	2. Bag End

**Author's note: This one is actually a piece of descriptive writing, not only that but it's in second person which I avoid like the plague now. **

**/\/\/\/\/\**

You walk towards a rounded door, its curves as smooth as shined marble. The ivy green paint has faded, some peeling off at the rusty hinges.

You grasp the brass handle – it's warm beneath your fingers but creaks like old bones grinding as you turn it.

You are drawn to the golden fire at the side of the room, crackling quietly to itself. The fire is heating a pot of soup that hangs lazily on the handle dozing in the warmth. The floating steam drifts to your nose. The extra pepper makes your nose curl as the bitter smell tickles your nostrils.

The warm ladle is now cradled in your fingers as you pour the thick broth onto a hot plate. Using a tarnished spoon that's lost its sparkle, you taste the creamy creation, the black herbs tickling your tongue.

You turn at the sound of an elderly man humming to himself. He is as small as a child , his legs carelessly swinging off the chair. What is left of his grey hair is carefully combed back but some wires still stand out in the crowd.

Small wrinkly hands shakily control the quill he is holding creating curves and lovely loops on the page that trail endlessly, creating an intricate script as individual as one's fingerprint.


	3. Isenguard

The first archway is dangerous: it's so dark, you can't see anything inside. You slowly walk into the dark gloom.

Your footsteps echo loudly with each step as you climb the mountain of marble stairs. The floor is very smooth; your feet occasionally slide on it.

The walls are very similar: there are no cracks that you could hold onto (should you fall).

This place is cold - empty – not wanting people to come in and certainly not wanting anybody to stay in.

That doesn't stop the spiders spinning their sticky webs in the gloomy corners.

After climbing the mountain, you bump into two huge doors that deviously blend into the walls: they are pitch black – darker than the shadows. The door handle is silver, but doesn't shine in the light that is given… like a human with no soul, it's plain and emotionless.

The doors suddenly slam behind you as you enter the room. The centre piece is a black globe. As you walk closer, you can see the mystical swirls inside the globe twirling in a hypnotic dance.

The swirls clash together and spark into a roaring flame. The flames grow and the suffocating smoky smell of burning wood clogs up your nose.

The flames slowly form into the shape of an eye that stares ferociously outwards, challenging anyone who sees it. You quickly turn away but the air still tastes bitter on your tongue.

Suddenly, you see a tall man glaring at you. The slamming doors are still closed and seem undisturbed.

The man is wearing white robes, making him the only thing with some power here. His robes match his blank hair, straight and lifeless. His wiry beard looks like it is dying: some wires stick out, trying to escape from ending up like the hair on his head. His eyes are still staring at you, his stare burning through you like an icy fire.

You don't move as he walks slowly towards you.


	4. The beginning after the end

**Another story for you now which is set at the end of 'The Return of the King.'**

**/\/\/\/\/\**

"Long live the King!" the crowd cried as the coronation ended and the celebrations began. The King and Queen walked arm in arm to the throne room for the celebratory feast.

Everybody ate so noisily that they didn't notice Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel talking quietly in hushed voices with concerned looks on their faces.

Soon the food and wine flowed freely and everybody was dancing, not caring how foolish they looked. The Lord and Lady masked their worry as they walked up to the Woodland Prince. She smiled at him and the Lord shook his hand whilst discreetly passing on a message.

Sneaking into a quiet corner, Legolas opened the message:

'_Legolas, _

_Meet me by the White tree when the moon shines brightest.'_

The Prince frowned, but Lord Elrond was like a father to him so he sat by the window and watched.

The clouds covered the moon, shielding it from all eyes that watched as if anyone looking was a threat. The grey, gloomy guards waited a little longer protectively before suddenly flowing out of the moon's way, letting it shine at it's brightest.

Not wanting to be late, he jumped out of the window and ran to the royal gardens where the white tree stood. As expected, the Lord and Lady were waiting for him, "Legolas, we have chosen you to help us fight a powerful foe. We need your help," the Lady began.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked.

"Well," replied Elrond, "Let me explain: Saruman plans to resurrect Gothmog and use him to create another orc army. We need to stop him before the West is brought into danger again."

Wanting to help, Legolas agreed despite being worried that only the three of them were going to battle – too many lives have already been lost, it wouldn't be fair to put them through the horrors of war again.

Their plan was simple: go to Minas Morgul where they knew Saruman was and defeat him. It wasn't the best plan but they didn't know what to expect of him.

Quietly and swiftly, they rode the eagles to Minas Morgul, being careful not to be seen by any of the flying Nazgul.

The tall kingdom was now a venomous green after being fully drained of its goodness; no memories were left now, the once proud city had been swallowed by the enemy.

Despite how intimidating the place looked, the three elves entered. It didn't take them long to find the white wizard.

But they were too late.

Gothmog had already been resurrected – his deformed face now filled with new life. Part of Saruman's plan had already been completed so they had to act fast: Legolas' knives danced wildly at the mangled creature. The Lady of light shone brightly, temporarily blinding the wizard as the Lord used his ring of air to throw the traitor across the room.

Suprisingly, Gothmog's movements were no longer limited by his mangled form – he was strong and fast, but Legolas put up a good fight, blocking every move and attacking whenever he got the chance.

Saruman was more powerful than before, using the three magic stones in the citadel as three more sources of power.

The Lord and Lady were struggling but they tried to bring the battle closer to the East power source so they could destroy it whilst still fighting their foe.

Legolas was close to the West source – Gothmog took advantage and pushed him against it.

The poisonous magic made his body shake – making him helpless.

The Prince saw the Orc lift his head once more. Just as he was about to strike, he moved out of the way, the orc blade striking the diamond – destroying it. He saw Gothmog fall to his knees and heard the wizard cry… he figured it out.

He quickly shot the North power source, shattering it as the Lord crushed the East source with his elven magic.

With Gothmog now weak – Legolas could easily kill his foe, shooting his black heart as the Lord and Lady both fired the wizard into the fiery pits below.

They all left, happy that Saruman didn't have time to breed any more of the filthy creatures. Finally, the people of the West could live in peace. They left feeling carefree.

Minas Morgul now empty, nobody could hear the cries coming from the throne room. The cries of a baby orc, chewing on the shattered pieces of a green diamond.

The evil city glowed as the child grew at an incredible rate.

The now huge creature stared at the bodies of his father and his creator and the diamonds. It was time to bring them back and seek revenge.

**/\/\/\/\/\**

**I think it is pretty obvious that at the time this was written, I was obsessed with the game 'Lord of the Rings: Conquest.' I couldn't help smiling when reading this back. **


	5. Rivendell

**Author's note: Back to descriptive again. This piece lets you see through the eyes of Frodo Baggins when recovering from the incident on Weathertop. **

**/\/\/\/\/\**

You open your eyes, feeling the soft silk sheets beneath you. As you sit up, never taking your eyes off the pearl white covers, you see that small creases have invaded the quilt, ruining it like a fly in a sparkling glass of champagne. Despite that, the quilt shines gold in the daylight that streams through the window.

Turning around, you admire the bedposts that have each been carved into a beautiful angel, their arms reaching into the heavens as they stare into space, their skins looking as soft as that of a new-born child.

You slowly walk to the open window as the breeze lightly blows the sweet scent of lavender over your nostrils. Down below the window are eager bees landing on the purple plants, their wings buzzing with excitement.

Beyond the buzzing is the sound of the quiet gushing of the nearby river . The clear current crumbles as it bounces off the intruding rocks that rest on the river bed, becoming obstacles for the fish to swim around and a place for the floating green moss to stick to, preventing the river from disposing of the sickly slop onto the river bed.

You hop down from the window and close your eyes, embracing the wonderful, magical scents and sounds. You take a deep breath, the air is sweet on your tongue like honey.

As you release your breath, you open your eyes…


	6. Moria

**Author's note: This piece is set in Moria. It could be through the eyes of either Aragorn or Boromir - I'll leave it for you to decide.**

**/\/\/\/\/\**

The loud roar of the rocks crashing down dies to a quiet rumble, like the growl of an empty stomach near noon. The blinding bitter dust is sucked into your mouth as you breathe, leaving it as dry as a desert in the burning sun.

All is dark until a sudden white glow appears magically before you, revealing the staff providing it with such beautiful power; its fingers clutch at the glowing stone – drawn to its light like a moth to a flame.

The light and warmth cooks the revolting smell of rotting corpses. Your nose curls up tightly and your stomach wants to leap from your body when you see the source of the sickening smell.

Around the mine are several slumped bodies, scattered carelessly by the vermin that have already fled. There is one before you, it's small in size but the dry, dead facial hair is evidence that this was no child. His hand is crushing the axe beneath it which is slowly being eaten away by the rust on its once deadly blade.

The eerie silence is disturbed by drums. The low groan of the drums grows louder. Faster. Even faster.

The cold steel beneath your fingers grows warm beneath your skin as you tighten your grip on the handle.

Shhing – your sword swings as it is pulled from it's sheath.

You turn around slowly – the drumming has stopped.

Silence.

**/\/\/\/\/\**

**I can't believe I wrote 'shing' - but I can hear the noise I was trying to create with the word so I suppose it's okay...**


	7. A change of plans

**Author's note: This one little story is actually a crossover which is a bit naughty of me. What it crosses over with is what you have to find out yourself. Oh and Samwise fans, please note I am not portraying Sam as a crossdresser, he is merely so shy and unable to hurt a woman's feelings that he reluctantly lets them treat him like a Barbie... the poor thing. **

**/\/\/\/\/\**

You can search far and wide, you can drink the whole town dry…" sang Merry and Pippin as they danced on the tables. Eomer, Faramir and Aragorn clapped and swayed on their unsteady feet, jugs of ale in their hands.

Behind the huge commotion came the sounds of a hairy dwarf belching loudly as he and his elven friend gulped their drinks at an incredible rate. Froth bubbled down Gimli's beard and a glassy eyed Legolas kept staring at his fingers.

In a quieter part of the room was a red faced Sam: Arwen and Eowyn platted his hair, Rosie was putting another layer of eye shadow on his eyes, his two daughters attempted to braid the hair on his feet, one kept pulling hairs out by mistake whilst the other just dribbled on his toes…

The night was going perfectly, nobody was on duty, there were no wars to be fought and best of all, Frodo was across the sea and would never be seen again…

And so everybody celebrated and they sang.

"But the only brew for the brave and true – comes from the Green Dragon!"

"Run! Run you fools! Run for your lives…" it was Gandalf – which was a shock for everyone.

"Hello Gandalf," cried Merry, "Didn't you sail to Valinor with…"

Everyone went silent - before screaming like mad…

"Aaaaaaaah!"

"It's Frodo Baggins!"

"Mister Frodo!"

"We're gonna die…"

"We must run, run for your lives!" cried Gandalf. Everyone immediately obeyed, stumbling all over the place: still filled with far too much ale. Sam fell flat on his face: his daughter had managed to plait his feet together.

They all ran to Sam's house and crouched behind the skinny furniture.

"So," Pippin began, "What are we gonna do?"

"Kick your head in Peregrin Took! And feed you to Frodo while we run away!" Gandalf screamed – it was an irrational thought and Pippin forgave him when he gave him some mushrooms.

Gandalf calmed down and devised a cunning plan, "I came here by eagle so I could beat him here and warn you meaning he'll still be sailing back. If we stop him from getting back into Middle Earth then we'll never have to see him ever again."

Everybody agreed and hired a ship to sail out and meet Frodo in…

It wasn't long before they saw the Swan ship of Lothlorien sailing towards them. It was one of the most beautiful things they'd ever seen - until Frodo stuck his beady eyes head out of the side.

Before they could come up with an plan to get Frodo to get him to turn around and sail back to Valinor, Frodo had hopped onto their shipand cried back, "Thanks for the lift Elrond, these guys can take me from here!" The Elven Lord obeyed, turned around and sailed back to Valinor with a huge grin on his face.

They were stuck with him, but they were determined not to let him get back to Middle Earth so they said that one of the sails was broken and it would take a few days to fix it to buy them some time.

It worked, and for hours they tried to think of ways to ditch the itch but his aggravating voice constantly caused them to lose their track of thought.

Darkness fell and the seas were unnaturally silent. Legolas stood at the front of the ship, being the eyes and ears of the fellowship, and sounded the alarm when a huge ship emerged from beneath the waves, stunning everyone on board.

Before they knew it, mangled creatures pounced on them, coming out of nowhere, holding knives to everyone's throats.

Their Captain slowly stepped forward, taking his time and getting ready to give his creatures the signal to kill all those on board.

"Oi! Fish face!" yelled a voice. That Jack Sparrow had been nothing but trouble since he had become a prisoner on the Flying Dutchman. The pirate had said that he had information, so the Captain decided to let him live… for now.

"If you set me free, I will give you the information but if you don't set me free with this ship and crew, you won't get said information…savvy?"

"Information? Ok I'll let you have this ship and crew once you have told me the information… and it'd better be good or your all going to my locker!"

"Well erm…" the pirate began, "I… know how to… put Calypso back into her human bonds."

His tenticles stood on end at the hearing of this, "What great news Jack Sparrow, now tell me quickly before I kill your crew one by one."

"Alright, alright!" Jack huffed, completely stumped at what to do next. But then he spotted Frodo and smiled, "You have to… take the erm… small, big eyed thingy."

The creatures and Frodo all vanished back onto the Frying Dutchman. Davey Jones looked Frodo in his googly eyes and croaked, "Do you fear death…"

Jack Sparrow frowned at the sight of Legolas, "You seem familiar, have I met you before?"

"Never seen you in my life."

"Well good. I don't owe you any money then?"

"No."

"Well, if I do, I've got a jar of dirt."

"That won't be necessary."

"Or an undead monkey!"

"You don't owe me anything!"

"I want a monkey!" cried Pippin.

"Ok, he's all yours!"

"Great, I shall call him… Jack."

"You can't do that: I'm Jack"

"Oh fine, I'll call him Larry…"

They kept on talking all the way back. Pippin taught Larry to steal peanuts and Sam ended up shaving his feet but the make-up gave him an awful rash ,making him look like a miniature troll so Pippin and Larry threw peanuts at him…

**/\/\/\/\/\**

**The word 'random' springs to mind. Remeber I timed myself when writing all of these which is why they may sound a little clunky and fast paced. Anyway, I hope you liked the work of my highschool self. Reviews are very welcome and very appreciated.**


End file.
